


Дорога к воде

by meowfix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: Вода ушла, и Блейк идет за ней, еще не зная, что на пути его ждет Тень.





	Дорога к воде

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Ронсаар за бетинг. Все ошибки, которые выжили, принадлежат автору.

Между кучами хлама и мусора обнаружилось перо – занесенное ветром, полинялое и довольно жалкое, но Блейк был благодарен и такому.  
В последнее время ветер обленился, загулял и приносил все меньше подарков.  
Солнце жарило землю и крыши машин, отбрасывало чернильные тени от камней и пекло голову. Было пыльно и душно. Чтобы добраться до пера, пришлось перелезть через проржавевший остов машины. Эмблема «Мерседеса» почти отвалилась и жалко свешивалась набок.  
Раскаленный капот обжег ладонь, и Блейк помахал ею в воздухе.  
Из разбитого лобового стекла торчали какие-то железные палки.  
Они щерились в небо обломанными краями и хотели крови.  
Блейк аккуратно перелез вперед, стараясь не зацепиться.  
Пахло смазкой и машинным маслом.  
Ветер налетел внезапно, подхватил перо и вывернул из рук.  
\- Ну не будь мудаком, - попросил у него Блейк и полез дальше. – Мне нужнее.  
Ветер еще немного потрепал перо – просто показывая, что в любой момент мог забрать игрушку, и улетел выше в пронзительно-синее небо. Он летел в сторону едва различимой каменной гряды на горизонте.  
Блейк тоже шел в горы – последний встреченный им родник говорил, что вода ушла туда.  
Апокалипсис каждый переживал по-своему: люди сбивались в группки, машины ржавели там, где их бросили и скучали по временам, когда дороги еще были хороши.  
А вода уходила в горы.  
Блейк повертел перо перед глазами, посмотрел на просвет и отпустил с миром – оно оказалось мертвым.  
\- Не подошло? – спросил кто-то, и Блейк обернулся.  
Кто-то сидел под поникшей вывеской «Подержанные авто Дейва», держал на коленях банку тушенки и старую потрепанную беретту и следил внимательно и цепко. Немного по-птичьи.  
\- Мертвое, - ответил ему Блейк.  
\- Бывает.  
От кого-то по земле стелилась длинная-длинная рогатая тень. Она следила за Блейком огненными угольками глаз и оценивала по каким-то своим теневым параметрам.  
Она была настоящей, а вот кто-то – просто оболочкой для нее – мешком, который она таскала с собой, чтобы было кому ее отбрасывать.  
\- Тушенку будешь? – спросила она, заставляя кого-то - свое тело - шевелить губами.  
\- Не откажусь, - ответил Блейк. - А воды нет?  
\- Воды давно нет. Почти вся ушла в горы.  
\- Да, я в курсе.  
Блейк подошел, не обращая внимания на пистолет, достал из кармана и положил на землю круглый голыш со дна реки - в подарок месту и в благодарность за ночлег. Было время, он старался не делать этого на людях – чтобы казаться меньшим психом, но после апокалипсиса как-то забил. Стало меньше и людей, и их предрассудков.  
В камне не было ничего особенного, но он пах водой.  
Раскаленной свалке, изнывавшей от жары, это понравилось.  
Кто-то отдал Блейку свою банку – почти полную – и полез в пыльный рюкзак за еще одной.  
\- Не жалко? – спросил у него Блейк.  
\- Это не моя.  
Блейк глубоко вдохнул, зачерпнул пыльного горячего воздуха, примешал к нему немного музыки и пустоты и выдул на тушенку.  
Решил, что не есть же так, совсем без приправы.  
Тень жадно проследила за пустотой – наверное, и для нее это был деликатес – и недовольно заворчала.  
\- Могу поделиться, - сказала Блейк. – У меня друг недавно ушел. У меня много.  
\- Давай.  
\- Чашка есть?  
Тень заползла в тело поглубже, кто-то пошевелил руками и достал чашку: эмалированную, грязно-желтую.  
Блейк сцедил в нее пару горстей пустоты.  
\- Хорошая, - кто-то сделал первый глоток. Пустота протекла сквозь него, как в воронку, и впиталась в тень под ногами.  
Тень довольно заурчала, разгорелась глазами.  
\- Я Саймон, - сказала она, старательно заставляя тело шевелить губами. И «кто-то»превратился в Саймона. С именами так случалось. Они легко превращали одни вещи в другие.  
\- Блейк, - ответил Блейк и вернулся к своей тушенке.  
\- А я думал, вас больше не осталось.  
\- Кого?  
\- Знающих.  
\- Я не знающий, - Блейк сунул в рот еще ложку, пожевал. – Так. Обычный долбоеб.  
Музыки все-таки не хватало, и Блейк сыпанул горсть Джонни Кэша.  
Тот отлично шел под пыльный жаркий апокалипсис.  
\- Ну и куда идешь, обычный долбоеб Блейк?  
\- За водой, в горы. Ты?  
\- Тоже в горы, - видимо, Саймон не считал нужным скрывать, - но не за водой.  
Это не удивляло.  
Теперь многие туда шли, целыми вереницами.  
Такие как тень-Саймон особенно – после апокалипсиса им в мире не нравилось, и они возвращались к себе. Кто куда: тени в черноту, демоны в ад, ангелы в небо.  
Дриады и русалки за водой.  
\- Не страшно одному? – спросил Саймон.  
На самом деле Блейк был не один – за ним тащилась целая вереница мертвых, но они держались в стороне, своей компашкой, так что, наверное, не считались.  
\- Нет. Тебе?  
\- Мне моя шкура дорога.  
Блейк скептически присмотрелся: шкура у Саймона была действительно неплохая – молодая, сильная, с льняными волосами и голубыми глазами. Совсем не теневая, если задуматься.  
Глаза только казались слишком старыми.  
\- Хорошая, - похвалил Блейк.  
\- Не жалуюсь.

 

Блейк не успел бы дойти до следующего убежища до темноты, и потому начал обустраиваться между двумя скрюченными, окосевшими от старости машинами. Он достал веревку, выложил на земле круг – положил куриного бога в голове, сережку с турмалином в ногах, перо справа и кусок синей футболки слева. Кусок футболки был грязным, пыльным, но постирать его было не в чем. Но он все равно напоминал о воде.  
Саймон с любопытством походил возле круга, осторожно подтолкнул носком армейского ботинка веревку и спросил:  
\- И как? Помогает?  
\- От выстрелов нет, - признался ему Блейк, бросил на землю в ногах моток ниток и принялся растягивать над головой тент.  
\- Мог бы и пустить внутрь, - Саймон снова подтолкнул круг ногой.  
Тень тоже коснулась его краешком, обожглась и отпрянула с шипением.  
Блейк сделал вид, что не услышал, и закрыл глаза.  
Где-то высоко над головой летел ветер, пел о мире, в котором больше не строили городов.  
Ветер этому радовался – ему нравилось, что стало меньше стен. Так было проще летать.

Ночью приходили мертвые, окружили Блейка и принялись шептаться.  
Он проснулся, посмотрел на них. Один был лишним – наверное, пришел к Саймону или просто заблудился.  
Такое иногда случалось.  
Вообще всякое в мире случалось. Блейк в это верил.  
Саймон уложил свое тело в машине, неудобно подогнув ноги, и растянулся чернотой на весь автопарк, огибая собой круг Блейка и мертвых.  
Спать так тени не нравилось, и Саймон беспокойно шевелился – подергивал краями.  
Было ясно и звездно, и немного голодно.  
Блейк потянулся в рюкзак, достал бутылку воды и сделал небольшой глоток. Это помогло заснуть.  
Утром он проснулся первым. Тень втянулась в машину - подальше от розоватого раннего света, и пыталась урвать последние минуты сна.  
Блейк не стал мешать, отошел к краю свалки, к проржавевшему грустному пикапу.  
Пикап молчал о том, что хотел бы ехать вперед - по петляющей лесной дороге, сквозь запахи сырой земли и листьев.  
Он еще мог бы завестись, или, по крайней мере, думал, что сможет - если бы кто-нибудь дал ему немного бензина и нашел ключи.  
Блейку было его жаль.  
И его, и лес, по которому тот хотел ехать. Блейк проходил там три дня назад - высохшие деревья стояли мертвые, тянулись в небо белесыми ветками.  
Среди них Блейк видел умирающую дриаду - неповоротливую от обезвоживания, неспособную идти дальше. Она тоже направлялась в горы, но опоздала. Вода ушла раньше.  
Блейк задержался - она попросила - говорил с ней, пока она еще могла говорить скрипящим сухим голосом.  
\- Запомни меня, - попросила она напоследок. - Отнеси память в горы. Если дойдешь, отдай воде.  
Блейк согласился.  
Утро было свежим, и ветер вернулся, пролетелся над свалкой и погладил пикап по пыльному лобовому стеклу.  
Блейк нарисовал в пыли дерево.  
\- Болтаешь?  
Саймон проснулся, выполз из машины, покачиваясь, тень потянулась, разминаясь.  
\- Слушаю, - Блейк пожал плечами.  
Ветер подобрал с площадки пластиковый пакет, гонял туда-сюда.  
\- Что слышно?  
Блейк достал перо из кармана, помахал в воздухе на восток - единственная дорога в горы шла туда.  
Понюхал.  
Перо пахло смертью и гарью.  
\- Ничего хорошего.  
\- Ну и ладно, - Саймон снова потянулся, почесал живот под старой выцветшей армейской футболкой. - Пойдем вместе? У меня еще тушенка осталась.  
Глаза-угольки внимательно следили за Блейком из тени, ждали, что он скажет.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну, не зря же мы встретились. И вдвоем не так страшно.  
\- Мне и одному не страшно, - честно сказал ему Блейк, но не ушел. Подождал, пока Саймон собирался.  
\- Никогда не понимал таких как ты.  
\- Знающих?  
\- Долбоебов.

Дорога шла неровно, выламывалась плитами - израненная и искалеченная, она терпеливо ждала, когда рассыплется окончательно и перестанет быть.  
Многие другие - ее ответвления и повороты, ее друзья, с которыми она переписывалась рокотом проезжающих автомобилей, уже умерли - были похоронены под слоем пыли и песка, раскрошились ошметками бетона.  
Эта дорога доживала свое.  
Но идти по ней, несмотря на это, было легче, чем искать другой путь.  
Саймон болтал - и стелился по земле на десяток метров вперед, хотя солнце светило в лицо, жарило кожу.  
Оно было не злее, чем обычно, это воздух истончился, больше не хотел никого и ни от чего защищать.  
\- Как думаешь, это все? - спросил вдруг Саймон, обводя рукой дорогу, солнце в небе и пыль. - Для планеты все кончилось?  
\- С планетой все в порядке, - заверил его Блейк, - это только у нас проблемы.  
\- У кого это "у нас"? Я рискую только шкурой.  
\- Значит, только у меня.  
Хотя на самом деле никаких особенных проблем у Блейка не было - он шел вперед, как и всегда, и жил дальше, пока жилось.  
\- Уйти не хочешь? – спросил его Саймон.  
\- Куда я уйду?  
\- Куда угодно. Хоть к нам.  
\- Я же не тень.  
Саймон снова потянулся вперед, размял края, и они расплылись, пошли рябью, а потом вернулись в прежнюю форму:  
\- А если бы мог стать?  
\- Мне и так неплохо.  
\- Долбоебом?  
\- Человеком.

На ветках старого дерева висели кости - кошачьи, птичьи и человеческие. Они пахли застарелыми страхом и болью. Кошка и птицы ушли, а ребенок не до конца, призрак остался.  
Саймон мог бы его съесть - тени питались такими иногда, но Блейк не дал.  
Подошел к дереву, поговорил немного - и с ним, и с мальчиком. Дерево изнывало от жары, а мальчик просто был очень напуган.  
Его звали Эван, и ему перерезали горло. Огромный, страшный человек, который сказал ему напоследок: "извини, малыш, надо экономить патроны".  
Страшный человек принес кости к дереву. И с тех пор Эван сидел там.  
Очень боялся, что страшный человек вернется.  
\- Хочешь, открою тебе дверь? - спросил его Блейк.  
\- Куда?  
\- Отсюда, - Блейк подумал и добавил. - Там тебе будет хорошо. Там никто не причинит тебе вреда.  
Он позвал ветер - едва дозвался - и тот пролетел над головой, тронул редкие, похожие на карту дорог облака. Эван смотрел за ними мертвыми голубыми глазами.  
\- Не бойся, - сказал Блейк. - Он подхватит тебя и унесет далеко-далеко.  
\- В сказочную страну?  
\- В сказочную страну.  
Ветер зачерпнул горсть песка, швырнул к их ногам, рванулся потоком, небесной рекой - вперед и вверх, царапаясь о мертвые ветки.  
Эван исчез.  
Саймон подошел поближе:  
\- Дверь в сказочную страну, да? Вот это магия. А я думал, ничего такого уже не осталось.  
\- Не осталось, - пожал плечами Блейк.  
\- А куда он тогда ушел?  
Когда Саймону становилось любопытно, глаза угольки разгорались ярче. Как два крохотных фонарика.  
\- Не знаю. Его держал страх. Страх ушел и он ушел.  
Стал ветром, вернулся к земле, отправился в резервуар душ, чтобы родиться заново.  
Блейк не был проповедником и не мог сказать наверняка.  
\- И что, это теперь всегда вот так будет?  
\- Смотря о чем ты.  
Какие-то вещи в жизни Блейка были всегда, какие-то случались редко.  
\- Я о таких вот похоронах, - Саймон повертел рукой в воздухе.  
Выглядело почти как у человека. Блейк был впечатлен.  
Обычно тени, которые носили тела, двигались дергано, как на шарнирах.  
\- Это не всегда похороны.  
\- Но останавливаться мы каждый раз будем?  
\- Я буду.  
Саймона ничто не держало, и он мог идти вперед сколько хотел.  
\- Ну и ладно. Значит, и я буду.  
Но больше им мертвых мальчиков не попадалось.

***  
\- Мне вообще-то нравились люди. У вас полно положительных качеств. Вы любопытные, суетливые. С вами было как-то повеселее. В клубах так вообще классно, - когда Саймону надоедало идти молча, он начинал говорить.  
Голос звучал, будто из трубы.  
Блейк молчал – ему сказать было особо нечего. Ему люди никогда не нравились, и в клубах он не бывал.  
\- Особенно последние лет пятьдесят, продолжил Саймон. - Здорово же. Вы перестали верить во все, кроме самих себя. И можно было хоть на глазах у толпы рога отращивать, все равно никто бы не стал слушать и не поверил бы.  
\- Ты отращивал? – Блейку действительно стало любопытно.  
\- Я не умею. Но я знаю одного парня, он рассказывал, что и рога, и крылья сразу отрастил. Так про него даже в местной газете не писали. Решили, что коллективная галлюцинация. Мне вот всегда было интересно, как вы, люди, объясняете себе коллективную галлюцинацию. То есть «мы все это видели, но нам все вместе почудилось»? То есть вы живете все такие из себя личности, каждый индивидуальность и со своим видением мира, и тут вдруг ни с того ни с сего вместе начинаете бредить? Это вообще как?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил ему Блейк. – У меня не было коллективных галлюцинаций.  
Дорога уходила вперед, к покосившимся, осыпающимся домам и мимо. Она разветвлялась, растекалась пересохшими сосудами мертвого городка. Единственная живая ветка, как протянутая рука, текла мимо.  
На повороте рядом с ней стоял покосившийся столб электропередач. Оборванные провода свисали, как волосы утопленницы.  
Столб ни о чем не говорил и ничего не хотел. Он изнывал от жары, как и все вокруг, и ждал ночи – когда хоть ненадолго становилось легче.  
На нем висели кости – выбеленные и выцветшие на солнце, такие же, как на дереве, под которым плакал мальчик, но столб был стар, уныл и равнодушен.  
Да и кости были пустыми – не хранили в себе ни чужой смерти, ни даже памяти.  
Тихо перестукивались на ветру.  
\- Человеческие? – спросил Саймон.  
\- Череп собачий, - Блейк кивнул почти на самую верхушку, туда, откуда свисали бечевки – кости крепились на них.  
\- Ну и сука же тот, кто это сделал, - Саймон сплюнул: в сторону, чтобы не попасть на себя, и вытянулся до самого столба, погладил основание краями и добавил. – Я вообще-то люблю собак. Собаки – это лучшее, что вы, люди, сделали. Как думаешь, собаку можно было бы забрать за Грань? Хотя бы маленькую.  
За Грань уходили такие как Саймон и самые разные духи – если добирались.  
Собакам там было не место.  
\- Живую нельзя, - разочаровал его Блейк.  
\- Что мне за радость от мертвой собаки?  
\- Ну, всякие извращенцы бывают.

 

Через полчаса они прошли мимо заваливающегося набок усталого сарая. Тот моргнул провалами пустых окон и вздохнул тяжело.  
Блейк замедлил шаг, а потом остановился и повернул назад.  
Саймон недовольно дернул краями, недовольно зыркнул угольками глаз и скривил рот – почти по-человечески.  
И Блейк снова подумал, сколько же лет Саймон провел с людьми, если настолько освоился.  
\- Опять сворачивать?  
\- Это не про меня, - Блейк пожал плечами и пошел пробираться сквозь выжженную землю. Когда-то на ней была трава, но потом она высохла и загорелась, облизала стены сарая и заляпала их сажей. – Я как шел по пути, так и иду.  
\- Тоже мне философ, - сквозь гарь Саймон не пошел, наверное, она ему не нравилась.  
Понятно, в общем-то – невелико, наверное, было удовольствие стелиться по мертвому.  
Даже теперь пепел казался раскаленным, помнил огонь и мечтал снова гореть.  
Сарай оглядел Блейка с ног до головы – обстоятельно и внимательно, как умели только очень старые здания и профессиональные.  
Сарай был стар, мудр, и знал, что ему есть за что торговаться. Внутри него был клад, что-то драгоценное, но он готов был обменять это на услугу.  
Он любил кошек и стихи – когда-то к нему часто приходила женщина, читала вслух.  
Как-то раз сарай подслушал, что она мечтает уехать и стать актрисой – она говорила по телефону.  
А потом она действительно уехала и больше не возвращалась – даже ради клада.  
Кошки еще заглядывали иногда – сверкали зелеными глазами-фонариками, прятались от ночного ветра в углах и на перекрытиях, ловили исчезающих мышей.  
«Ты мне – я тебе», - думал сарай.  
Блейк подобрал уголек, нарисовал на стене кота – кривоватого, но самодовольного и наглого. Кот моргнул и прошелся по камням туда-сюда, разминая лапы. Изогнул слишком длинный хвост.  
Кот очень долго был ничем – ждал, пока сможет воплотиться хоть кем-то, на самой границе реальности. Иногда даже приходил к людям в снах – безымянный и бесформенный, но они забывали о нем к утру.  
Кот не был привередлив. Его устраивала нынешняя форма.  
«Он умеет мурлыкать?» - спросил сарай.  
\- Наверное, - Блейк пожал плечами, подошел ближе и погладил кота по чернильной изогнутой спине.  
Тот моргнул круглыми глазами, встопорщил усы, мурлыкнул на пробу.  
\- Надо дать ему имя.  
«Том. Пусть будет Том. Когда-то здесь жил один такой – рыжий и полосатый».  
\- Пусть будет Том.  
Хорошее было имя – основательное и в меру добродушное.  
Блейку оно нравилось.  
Сарай скрипнул покосившейся дверью, хрустнул чем-то деревянным.  
Блейк зашел внутрь – на полу, под сломанной старой половицей, поблескивал металлическим углом ящик.  
Сарай очень гордился им, берег до последнего, пока еще надеялся, что в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл.  
В ящике лежала старая тряпичная кукла – один пуговичный глаз почти оторвался и уныло свисал вниз – несколько стеклянных бусин, рассыпающийся на части пластиковый цветок, посеревший от пыли и времени, и письмо «мне через десять лет».  
«Оставь меня», - сказала куколка с истинно королевским достоинством.  
Блейк не стал ее трогать, взял только письмо.  
«Нравится?» - спросил сарай с затаенной гордостью и в тайной надежде на похвалу.  
\- Королевский клад, - соврал ему Блейк. Не хватило духу ответить честно.  
«Тогда, может, доплатишь еще стишком? Хотя бы коротким».  
Сараю не нравилось выпрашивать, и он делал это коряво и неуклюже.  
\- Доплачу.  
Стихов Блейк почти не знал, и вспомнилось ему только одно:

Тигр, о, тигр, светло горящий,  
В глубине полночной чащи...

Он вернулся к Саймону, разворачивая письмо на ходу.  
\- Нашел сокровище? – беззлобно усмехнулся тот.  
В письме были мечты о большом городе, и девочка с красивым, каким-то цветочным именем - Эмили, наверняка мертвая уже. И упоминание о Зеленой Заводи – совсем короткое, но оно – впервые за долгих три последних года, пахло безопасностью и жизнью. И прохладой.  
\- Королевский клад.  
\- Ну-ну. Ты вообще думал, что будешь делать, когда доберешься до воды? Останешься жить в горах? – в вопросе звучало искреннее любопытство, и Блейк ответил. Не было смысла скрывать:  
\- Нет. Отдам, что отжило, и двинусь дальше.  
\- Куда дальше? Умирает же все.  
\- Не все. Есть еще оазисы.  
Жизнь, которую Земля все еще держала в ладонях, но об этом Блейк говорить не стал. Побоялся, что Саймон станет смеяться.  
\- А ты дойдешь до них вообще?  
\- Не знаю.  
Он умел находить остатки воды: по запаху, по слухам, которые выспрашивал у ветра, и еду – выторговывать у осыпающихся зданий. Но случиться могло всякое.  
\- Какой-то ты совершенно неправильный человек.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
Дальше они долго шли в молчании.

 

В канаве возле небольшого высохшего перелеска они нашли маленькую тень, умиравшую под палящим солнцем.  
Обычно такие как Саймон своих мелких ели, если находили – те были для них лакомством.  
Блейк, в общем-то, не собирался ему мешать и лезть со своими порядками и своей моралью.  
Хотя маленькую тень было немного жаль. Все вокруг умирало – иногда медленно, иногда мучительно, иногда и то и другое сразу. Громадный веник смерти мел по земле, сметая воду и жизнь, и оставались крошечные островки – зерна, чтобы прорасти в будущем.  
Ну или не прорасти.  
Блейк достаточно в жизни посадил семян, чтобы понимать – прорастали далеко не все.  
Саймон тень не съел – бережно поднял, покачал в ладонях. Он боялся коснуться ее собой настоящим, она была слишком для этого слаба. Ей нужно было наесться, отоспаться где-нибудь, где ее не тронуло бы солнце.  
Но Саймон ее нести не мог.  
Он смотрел на Блейка совсем как человек: с затаенным страхом, с отчаянием.  
Блейк не заставил его просить:  
\- Положи ее в мою тень. Подождем немного, может, оклемается.  
Саймон передал ее, как величайшую драгоценность – так обычно Блейку отдавали птенцов. Как правило, тоже умирающих.  
Они ни разу у него не выживали.  
Маленькая тень ворочалась, хрипела где-то за границей слышимости.  
Блейк накрывал ее ладонями, капал на нее каплями пустоту – всю, которую мог в себе найти: память о друге, который ушел, и о мире, которого больше не было.  
Маленькая тень благодарно вздыхала в ответ. Пустота унимала ее боль.  
Саймон сидел рядом, угрюмо молчал, почти полностью втянувшись в тело и свесив на грудь светловолосую голову.  
Блейк молчал тоже, и ждал.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - сказал ему наконец Саймон.  
\- Не за что пока.  
\- За участие.  
Странно, что он его ценил. И вообще мог говорить спасибо.  
\- Я слишком долго прожил с людьми. Очеловечился. Знаешь, мы врастаем друг в друга. Все мы – узнаем понемногу, по чуть-чуть. А когда узнаешь кого-то, он становится твоей частью. И получается, что ты состоишь уже не только из самого себя. И в тебе, например, восемьдесят процентов тебя, а еще десять процентов родственников, плюс еще пять любимой собаки, ну, и друзей по мелочи.  
\- В тебе не восемьдесят процентов тебя.  
\- Ага. Пожалуй, намного меньше.  
Маленькая тень захрипела и задергалась, но потом успокоилась снова.  
\- Она слишком слабая, не может даже уйти за Грань, - шепотом сказал Саймон. Голос был как шуршание песка в пустыне. – Она просто умрет. Исчезнет.  
Блейк не перебивал его и ни о чем не спрашивал.  
\- Как думаешь, там - после смерти - для таких, как мы, что-нибудь есть?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Соври что-нибудь, - попросил Саймон.  
\- Там ночь. Безграничная и беспросветная, и в ней только маленькие пятнышки звезд. И можно простираться насколько захочешь – для этого совсем не нужен свет. Там прохладно, тихо, спокойно. И Пустота поет колыбельную.  
Блейк говорил долго и вдохновенно, и Саймон слушал его, не дыша.  
А потом он закрыл лицо ладонями и разрыдался.  
Маленькая тень умерла, так и не дожив до заката.

***  
От нее ничего не осталось – такие, как она, умирали бесследно. И у других теней провожать их было не принято. Но Саймон, видимо, действительно слишком долго жил среди людей.  
\- Спой ей что-нибудь. Напоследок, - попросил он.  
Блейк спел что-то из Боуи. Путаясь в словах и наверняка безбожно фальшивя, но никто не жаловался.  
Даже ветер, присевший отдохнуть на мертвую ветку.  
Саймон молчал, не перебивал, и только когда Блейк закончил, сказал:  
\- Пойду пройдусь.  
Он оставил тело валяться у дороги, как бесполезный мешок, метнулся в ночь, в темноту, охватив горизонт краями – вскипел угловатой, беспокойной чернотой где-то на самой границе гор.  
Блейк не слышал его вой и его плач – человеческое ухо не различало, как плачут тени, он просто чувствовал: больную, безнадежную пульсацию. Горечь в воздухе.  
Блейк ждал и не жаловался на остановку.  
Привычно огородился веревкой и лег.  
Мертвецы заскочили совсем ненадолго, покружили рядом и разошлись намного раньше обычного.  
Саймон вернулся за час до рассвета. Неуклюже влез в тело – угловато и дергано поднял его на ноги и, шатаясь, побрел к кругу.  
\- Впусти.  
Блейк без слов расцепил веревку.  
Саймон подгреб его к себе, обернул чернотой – ласковой и прохладной, и задрожал.  
\- Ненавижу эту вашу человечность. Хуже заразы. Живешь, даже не думаешь, что подцепишь. Игнорируешь симптомы, утешаешь себя, что все в порядке. А потом - р-раз – и становится поздно. От нее даже не лечат.  
Блейк вздохнул, вывернулся в его руках и погладил по краешку.  
Угольки глаз чертили в черноте светлые дорожки.  
Саймон-тень плакал, истекая болью.  
\- Время лечит, - сказал ему Блейк.  
\- И много его надо? – Саймон свернулся вокруг него плотнее.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Я тоже когда-нибудь умру.  
Странно, что он это сказал.  
Он был тенью, и очень сильной, и должен был уйти за Грань вместо смерти.  
\- Все, что может быть разрушено, однажды будет разрушено, - добавил он.  
\- Пожалуй, - Блейк не видел смысла с ним спорить.  
Саймон повернулся, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо:  
\- Знаешь, о чем я буду думать, когда это случится?  
\- Нет.  
\- О том, какая хорошая получилась жизнь. Надеюсь. Очень человечно, да?  
Блейк пожал плечами:  
\- Не только люди хотя прожить счастливо.  
\- Ты слишком много общаешься со всякой потусторонней ерундой, - недовольно добавил Саймон. – Стал совсем как мы. В тебе почти не осталось страха. Для человека это вредно. 

На следующий день, ближе к вечеру на них напали.  
С самого утра у Блейка было дурное предчувствие. Ветер приносил запах смерти и гари, и один дурной знак сменялся другим.  
Но дорога в горы вела одна.  
\- Что-то случится, - сказал Саймону Блейк.  
За себя он не боялся, не умел.  
У него в запасе было довольно много удачи – с ним часто делились. Брошенные грузовики, рассыпающиеся дома, забытые игрушечные машинки. Все, кому она уже была ни к чему, выменивали ее на истории и подарки, на камушки, пахшие водой и простое человеческое внимание.  
\- Справимся, - ответил ему Саймон.  
Его подстрелили на перекрестке. Дорогу в горы как граница пересекала колея поменьше, которая вела то ли к какой-то частной гостинице, то ли к тюрьме.  
Следом за первой пулей по асфальту чиркнула вторая.  
Почувствовав запах новостей, прилетел ветер – посмотреть, что происходит. Беспомощно покружил вокруг.  
Блейку повезло – на это ушла почти вся удача – его взяли живым, уже после того, как в его пистолете закончились патроны.  
Рослый и очень худой мужик выскочил на перекресток, в два прыжка оказался рядом и двинул кулаком в лицо.  
Быстро - Блейк не успел ни защититься, ни увернуться.  
Где-то в районе переносицы взорвалась бомба – яркой, ослепительной вспышкой света.  
И как это часто случалось, после света наступила темнота.

Его притащили в какой-то подвал.  
Над головой с потолка, криво подвязанные на веревки, свисали кости – кошачьи, собачьи и человеческие. Кое-где на них еще оставалось мясо – засохшее и побуревшее от времени.  
Вокруг толпились мертвые, таращились вперед пустыми глазами.  
У входа, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону, стояли двое мужчин – в грязной армейской униформе, с оружием наперевес. У одного была беретта Саймона. Даже в полумраке комнаты было заметно, как побелели костяшки рук.  
Возле железного стола, к которому был привязан Блейк, суетился сутулый худой человек в кожаном фартуке.  
Фартук был сшит криво и небрежно, неровными лоскутами. На одном из лоскутов красовалась татуировка – какая-то крохотная птица, немного похожая на ласточку.  
Птица недовольно подрагивала и морщила выразительный клюв. Ей не нравилось соседствовать с пятнами крови.  
В волосах у человека торчали перья, палочки и кости.  
Часть перьев были живые, часть мертвые, как будто их подбирали с земли все, без разбора.  
Блейк снова посмотрел на охранников.  
\- Они тебе не помогут, - человек в фартуке достал нож и точильный камень. Принялся точить со скрежетом.  
Нож взвыл – он был хорошим охотничьим ножом и еще помнил время, когда им хвалились перед друзьями.  
Он считал, что с ним нельзя так обращаться.  
В общем-то, Блейк его понимал.  
Точил человек в фартуке из рук вон плохо.  
\- Почему не помогут? Нормальные же вроде люди? – спросил Блейк.  
«Нормальные люди» вздрогнули почти одновременно.  
\- Я им не разрешаю, - добавил человек в фартуке. – Им нельзя. Они не понимают.  
\- Чего не понимают?  
\- Главного. Важного. Того, что только я знаю.  
\- Ты говоришь как псих, - честно сказал ему Блейк.  
Человек в фартуке ударил его наотмашь – хлестнул тыльной стороной ладони. Резко и больно, походя.  
\- Я один знаю, где вода. Я чую, только я. Один.  
Мертвые кружились вокруг него, слонялись, как сомнамбулы.  
Бессильно царапали прозрачными пальцами.  
Человек в фартуке был таким же, как Блейк – крупицей дара в бесконечном море ебанины.  
Разве что ебанина была другая.  
С точки зрения Блейка, довольно уродливая.  
\- Так себе талант, - честно сказал он.  
Раньше это умели почти все – искать воду. Пока еще не было карт, телефонов и сигналов GPS. А потом позабывали за ненадобностью. Стали называть даром.  
А на самом деле просто воспитывать своих детей нужно было правильно.  
Блейку иногда казалось: апокалипсис для того и случился, чтобы все, кто забыл себя, вспомнили.  
Ну, или вымерли.  
Хотя человек в фартуке выживал вполне неплохо, убивая других.  
Они ему не мешали, его мертвые. Он их не видел.  
\- Я позову воду сюда, к нам. Подобное к подобному. Дождь к крови. Я позову, и вода вернется. Я позову.  
Блейк сильно в этом сомневался. Вода бы не услышала.  
Она ушла в горы, и на тех, кто не успевал за ней, ей было плевать.  
\- Я единственный способен на чудо, и все слушают меня. Все-все теперь слушают меня.  
Человек в фартуке был одержимым и однозначно поехавшим, и никто не объяснял ему, что способность творить чудеса еще не давала права вдобавок к чудесам творить хуйню.  
Хотя, наверное, даже если бы ему объяснили, он все равно не стал бы слушать.  
Где-то за серыми, грязными стенами догорал день. Со спокойным достоинством того, кому не суждено было повториться. Его утешало то, что после него наступит ночь, а потом еще один день.  
Мертвецы Блейка в этот раз пришли раньше, оттеснили остальных, сгрудились вокруг человека в фартуке, подталкивая друг друга локтями.  
В воздухе пахло смертью и застарелой болью.  
Ветер бессильно бился об крышу, где-то там, наверху.  
Сквозняк трогал ледяными пальцами развешанные вокруг кости, и они тихо перестукивались.  
Что-то должно было случиться.  
Блейк это чувствовал. Он не боялся.  
Гасли последние лучи солнца, и темнота сгущалась, пропитывалась чем-то электрическим – ожиданием, предчувствием крови.  
На стене вырастала рогатая тень - медленно, неотвратимо. Разгоралась угольками глаз.  
Она тянулась от ног одного из охранников.  
Этот охранник больше не был настоящим – он стал просто оболочкой, очередным кем-то. Мешком, который тень таскала с собой, чтобы было кому ее отбрасывать.  
Мертвые смотрели на нее, беспомощно раскрывали и закрывали рты, как выброшенные на берег рыбы.  
Тень подняла беретту руками охранника, сняла с предохранителя и выстрелила почти в упор.  
Еще раз и еще.  
Человек в фартуке споткнулся, будто налетел на невидимое препятствие.  
Недоверчиво посмотрел сначала на Блейка, потом на окровавленный нож в своей руке.  
Струйка крови текла из простреленной груди, вниз – тонким ручейком, аккуратным и каким-то безобидно трогательным.  
Человек проследил за ней взглядом и осел вниз, на колени.  
Тихо и жадно перестукивались кости у него над головой.  
Мертвые опускались вниз, тянулись к крови губами – они были голодны.  
И Блейк знал, что они не отстанут, пока не насытятся.  
\- Я за тобой вернусь, - сказал Саймон и приставил пистолет к своему виску.  
Последний выстрел в замкнутом пространстве прозвучал оглушительно, но после все стихло.

Саймон пришел за Блейком через час - в новом, заляпанном кровью теле. Светловолосом и голубоглазом, как и предыдущее.  
Он вернулся сытым, довольным, налившимся чернотой и напитавшимся смертью.  
Мертвецы сторонились его, разбредались, кто куда, оставляя недоеденный, неестественно вывернутый труп человека в фартуке на полу.  
\- Я нашел мешок риса, несколько банок консервов и целую бочку воды.  
Саймон двигался еще рвано и неуклюже, явно пытаясь привыкнуть к новому телу.  
Едва не порезал Блейка, освобождая от веревок.  
\- Хорошо, что есть рис, - сказал тот. - Можно помянуть мертвых.  
\- Не жалко?  
\- Нет. Консервы же останутся.

Через два дня они пришли в горы – по дороге, которая превратилась в едва заметную заросшую тропинку.  
На ней росла трава – после бесконечных миль мертвой земли, в затерянном уголке, про который люди забыли и который у них не хватало сил найти.  
Блейк опустился на колени, уткнулся лицом и вдохнул полной грудью.  
Трава пахла одуряющее. Сыростью и жизнью.  
– Дорога почти кончилась, - задумчиво сказал Саймон.  
\- Моя нет.  
Блейк поднялся и пошел вперед, на запах воды.  
В воздухе, целой вереницей, прозрачным потоком спешили духи – кто куда.  
Ангелы и демоны, тени и дриады.  
Они уходили.  
Уходило все, чему пришла пора уйти – что-то навсегда, что-то на время.  
Как вода – в горы.  
Потом и тропинки не осталось, и Блейка вело только чутье и прохлада. Живая, благословенная прохлада.  
Она вывела его к реке – узкой и мелкой горной реке.  
\- Вожделенная цель, - сказал Саймон, но остался в стороне.  
Река журчала о том, что все проходит. О вечном движении, которое обкатывает камни.  
О том, что ей можно отдать что угодно.  
Память и боль и своих мертвых.  
Блейк для того и пришел.  
Он не думал и не рассуждал, просто открыл рот, и слова полились сами. Бесконечным потоком – все, что он обещал отнести к воде, память и боль, и то, с чем пришла пора прощаться.  
Его мертвые снова были рядом. Касались его плеч, благодарили, что он не бросил их на полпути.  
Прощались.  
Пересекали реку и уходили туда, куда не было хода живым.  
Их силуэты расплывались перед глазами.  
И на губах было солоно.  
Блейк пробыл у реки до заката. И впервые за долгое время не делал веревочного круга ночью.

 

Он увидел Саймона на рассвете – тот стоял поодаль, там, где над водой полупрозрачным серым маревом колыхалась Грань, и разговаривал с другой тенью.  
Она была изящная и тонкая, вылинявшая до прозрачности, и у нее не было тела.  
Ее потрепало солнце и бесконечный палящий зной.  
Но она дожила и пришла в горы.  
Блейк не стал подходить ближе, остался на камне ждать.  
Саймон присоединился к нему через полчаса.  
Молча сел рядом, свесил ноги в воду, побултыхал пятками, поднимая брызги. Он попривык и пообжился в новом теле за эти дни и даже привел себя в порядок.  
Постирал одежду, сбрил бороду.  
Для тени ему очень нравилось заботиться о своей «шкуре».  
\- Куда теперь? – спросил он Блейка.  
\- В Зеленую Заводь.  
\- Что за Заводь?  
\- Не знаю, но пахнет жизнью. Про нее в письме было. Которое клад.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, где она?  
\- Спрошу у ветра.  
Они помолчали, слушая реку.  
Она шептала о том, как прокладывается путь – вперед, не останавливаясь, обтесывая камни и по капле пробивая себе дорогу.  
Блейку она нравилась, эта целеустремленная живая вода.  
Он пил ее, и она придавала ему сил.  
\- Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду с тобой, - сказал ему Саймон. – Тушенка у меня еще осталась, лишним я точно не буду. Да и мало ли какие уроды на дороге попадутся. Вдруг не дойдешь без меня.  
Блейк зачерпнул воды ладонью, пролил обратно:  
\- За Грань не пойдешь?  
\- Не пойду.  
\- Ваши все уходят.  
\- Пусть уходят. С кем хотел я попрощался.  
Саймон посмотрел вперед и вниз. Где-то там, за мертвыми скалами, простиралась земля, которую он не хотел бросать.  
\- Знаешь, за Гранью не только собак нет, - сказал вдруг он. – Там… все иначе. И если я уйду, человечность облетит с меня, как шелуха.  
\- Звучит неплохо, - заметил Блейк, хотя ничего об этом не знал.  
\- Пожалуй. Можно вылечиться сразу и от всего. От всех, кого я встречал, от всего, что стало мне важным. От всего, что меня изменило. От всего, что теперь я. Помнишь, мы говорили о процентах? Сколько уйдет за Грань, а сколько останется?  
Блейк помолчал, снова набрал и отпустил горсть воды.  
\- Никуда я не уйду. Не хочу. Разве что с тобой в эту твою «Зеленую Заводь».  
Да, он был прав, когда сказал: «знаешь, а я тоже когда-нибудь умру».  
Теперь Блейк это понимал.  
Он поднялся на ноги, отряхнул воду с ладоней и сказал:  
\- Ну, тогда пойдем.  
За их спинами тихо журчала река.


End file.
